Blue BandAids and Red Rings
by hup123hup123slapslap
Summary: Brittana: Brittany gets hurt after practice and Santana makes it all better.


A short little thing that came out of my mind at 2 in the morning :D I've loved Brittany/Santana since Ballad and I rewatched the little comment in Sectionals 5 times. The first time through I screamed and made my sister hit me. Oh well

* * *

Santana walked through the empty hallways nervously. Brittany hadn't been waiting for her after she'd gotten done showering and that never happened. To say Santana was scared would be an understatement -- though she'd never admit that. The blonde hated walking anywhere alone and something big must have happened for her to bail. She usually enjoyed their time together after practice.

Still, Santana knew she'd be somewhere in the school. Brittana was terrified of the dark (something about zombie owls and man eating grass) and considering it was 11 at night it was very dark out. Sue was such a bucket of crazy for making them practice so late.

Then, Santana heard desperate and harsh sobbing. Her slow walk turned into a frantic run and she skidded into the choir room in record time. Brittany was curled up in a corner, bawling her eyes out. The girlfriend-y instinct Santana had just recently learned she had (no one at the bar would _ever _touch Brittany again) kicked in and in a flash she was holding Brittany, trying to figure out what was wrong.

After tons of nonsense mumblings on Britt's part and minutes of hushed words to calm her down on San's part the blonde told Santana what was wrong. Or rather, showed her. A finger was shoved in front of Santana's face and she nearly went cross-eyed to see the trickle of blood running down Brittany's ring finger.

"That's it? That's why you're crying?"

Brittany nodded. "I h-hate b-b-blood!"

Santana almost laughed for two reasons. One, Brittany was really overreacting. Two, she sounded like Tina pre-"Proud Mary". That was still a bit confusing for everyone except Artie...

"Britt, it's a cut."

"I know! My finger c-caught on the locker d-door!"

When Brittany got this upset it was usless to even attempt to reason with her. "What can I do? You want a band-aid?"

Brittan shook her head. "Kiss it."

Santana was about to tell her how childish that was but that would just make her throw a tantrem. So, she pressed a gentle kiss to Brittany's finger. "Happy?"

"My lips hurt a little..."

Brittany's eyes widened when Santana burst into laughter. This was all so childish and cheesy. But, San kissed her on the lips and grinned. "Better?"

With a giggle Brittany shook her head. "Can I get a band-aid now?"

"Sure."

"With ducks on it?"

"I'll see what I can do."

Santana led Brittany outside and to the car. She held her hand tighter whenever they weren't in a patch of light and she made sure to steer the blonde away from any grass. When they went to Wal-Mart and a worker there laughed at Brittany for asking if they had duck band-aids, Santana screamed at him and had people filing complaints about him left and right.

When a bright blue band-aid with ducks dancing on it was wrapped securely around Brittany's finger they headed out of Walgreens, the fifth store that night.

Then, something caught Brittany's eye. She raced over to the toy dispensers in the entryway of every _good _store and bounced up and down. Santana instantly handed her two quarters and they went into a machine without a second thought.

Brittany bit her lip excitedly as the plastic ball containing her prize came down. She retrieved it eagerly and popped the ball open with practiced ease. Next, she grabbed Satana's left hand and slid a clunky, plastic red ring onto her ring finger.

"You got me ducks and I got you a ring." She grinned and kissed Santana. "I love ya."

And sure they weren't dating, and yes Santana had sex with Puck and Brittany had her random flings, but they always came back to each other. That's why Santana replied, "I love you too." and meant it.

* * *

Review please! I love reviews! I've got another Brittana one-shot done, and then I have a Purt one-shot, and a Purt AND Brittana one-shot. Oh goodness XP


End file.
